Home
by SetoAngel01
Summary: Ash buys Johnny a special gift that has him recalling his past…as well as their future.


**Home**

 **Rated: T**

 _Story Summary: Ash buys Johnny a special gift that has him recalling his past…as well as their future._

* * *

 **This was only supposed to be a super short drabble that got out of my control lol. Enjoy. ;-p**

* * *

"...Oi, Ash, ya didn't 'ave to." Johnny chuckled, Cockney accent thick in his throat as he stared across their room and to the long vertical mirror facing the bed he sat upon.

"Of course I didn't _have_ to get it, Johnny." Ash sounded a bit exasperated but it was in her normal teasing tone that still confused him even after they'd been together for over two years. "I _wanted_ to…"

Johnny watched in the reflection as Ash stood behind him before pulling herself to grasp at his shoulders. He suspected she was standing on a few pillows if the cool weight against his lower back could be explained (as well as her being even able to get herself up that high). If anything, it made him smile thinking of how they made their height/species difference work throughout their relationship.

There was _always_ ways, after all.

"...Thank you." Johnny said; still feeling a tad guilty or apprehensive for reasons he wasn't sure of.

Perhaps it was his father always stressing to him how macho men are supposed to be and the man in the relationship should be the one buying the gifts for his girl. Or maybe it was still the fact he was getting used to all of this - Ash was his first (and he knew in his heart - _last_ ) girlfriend and it still astounded him what a wonderful relationship it was to have. He cherished all of the affection she bestowed on him whether it be just a slight kiss on the cheek before practice at the Moon Theater or her grasping onto his index finger when they walked home together at night.

Ash, the girl who seemed so prickly (literally) when they first met but he seen the warmth and fire behind those icy blue eyes. He'd immediately appreciated her outer beauty but over the course of the competition, and more so, the rebuilding, it became far more.

It was mainly acquaintances at first, followed by co-workers, than reluctant (on Ash's part at first) friends. It was a slow burn to his instant infatuation. Getting to know each other and realizing a small spark that began to grow and get nurtured as the months went on. Learning about each other through practices, performances, behind the scenes, and even spending time outside of work. Rarely apart and even when they were, they texted or called almost constantly. It was apparent what was happening between them and yet Johnny was still highly apprehensive about asking her out considering it had only been half a year since her breakup…

Yet, Johnny didn't have to wonder long because soon enough, Ash was the one to ask him out. To say Johnny was surprised would be a sore understatement as this girl who he could barely keep his eyes off of asked _him_ out.

It was a roller-coaster from there.

They easily made the transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend almost seamlessly with very few, minor bumps along this road called life. They were a team, partners - always encouraging and pushing each other to be the best they could be - in and out of the theater. Their relationship had naturally grown into a romance neither had experienced before - an almost gravitational pull that neither could deny.

It was only a matter of time before they made the decision to move in together only a year into them dating.

A squeak of the bed as she shifted behind him brought him out of his thoughts for only a second as he took in the gift Ash had just gave him (for really no apparent reason) was a midnight black t-shirt with a distressed, high-quality print of a sideways Union Jack or how they call it in America, the British or U.K. Flag.

All of a sudden, Johnny was inundated with flashes of memories from seeing the flag of the country he was birthed.

Memories of growing up, school, his entire beginning of his life until he was nearly a teenager took place in that small town just south of London. The same place his mum died and him and his father fled to have a new start in America. If he thought hard enough, he could still smell the fog and rain that seemed to never clear at times, dank smell of putrid beer and greasy food wafting from nearby pubs, the oil and gasoline that was always heavy in his father's mechanic shop, and finally, the scent of his mum's perfume and her gentle touch upon his back as she taught him to play the piano when he was such a small lad…

Long moments had passed; so much so that Ash must have noticed how quiet he had become. Him just sitting atop their bed; staring at his reflection in the mirror across the room - his eyes not straying from the shirt she had gifted him.

"...You uh - like it…Don't you?" Ash asked unsure and Johnny broke out of his thoughts. Knowing her as well as he did, he immediately picked up on the barely concealed disappointment lacing her soft voice.

Johnny wanted to slap himself.

"Of course I do, Love!" Johnny was certain to answer with he most genuine tone he could muster. Terrified he may have insulted her somehow because of his propensity to space-out and get lost in his head far too much.

"...then what's wrong?" Ash asked, her manicured brows furrowed and Johnny felt a lot more at ease when he felt her small hands began gliding over his broad shoulders.

Johnny immediately wanted to talk to her about the real issues but she already knew. He'd told her all about his past in London and they even made plans to visit but he thought he'd face the other elephant in the room.

"It's just - I didn't get you anything." he shrugged, hating how even after all this time, she still caused his cheeks to flush and his nervousness palpitating in his chest.

Johnny was treated to Ash's soft laugh.

"You don't have to get me something just because I bought you a gift. I saw it at this local store when I was finishing up my tour last week **and** I got a super awesome deal on it, so I couldn't pass it up." her voice was light and airy and punctuated with a slight chuckle which had Johnny questioning if she was teasing about the last part or not. He supposed none of that mattered anyway.

Johnny didn't answer, just smiled and felt his face growing hot with how her arms tightened over him, fingers grasping and tangling into the fabric of the shirt.

"Besides, I'm so glad I did. You look amazing." Ash chuckled, rubbing her cheek along his own in obvious affection. "I love my handsome British boyfriend." she said, causing his face to burn even more when he leaned in and kissed his hairy cheek.

Johnny laughed, turning his head enough to find her lips and give her a chaste kiss. He allowed her to deepen it for a moment before he pulled away, turning his body a bit to grasp her by the hips and pull her into his lap.

Ash giggled, burying her nose in his throat as her arms naturally draped over his wide shoulders. Johnny didn't make a further move, just held her tightly against his chest and breathing in the incredibly comforting scent of her he was more familiar with now.

Eyes drifting to the mirror once again, seeing parts of the flag that wasn't being obstructed by Ash's body and mess of quills, he allowed himself to recall his childhood home. A place that he supposed would always have a piece of his heart because it held those memories of growing up and the priceless recollections of his precious mum.

Perhaps, to some parts of his heart, it would always be home even if most memories weren't the fondest. Yet as he looked from that symbol of his previous country to his girlfriend cradled so close to his heart, he knew he found a much better place to call home now.


End file.
